1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bedding products (including but not limited to mattresses) and in particular to edge support systems used to stiffen the perimeter of a bedding product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional bedding or seating product has an inner spring core comprising a plurality of identically configured coil springs arranged in linear columns and rows. If such a spring core is used in a bedding product, the spring core is covered with a mattress pad or covering materials and an upholstered covering surrounds and encases the spring core and mattress pad. Sometimes, an additional padding layer, known as a xe2x80x9ctopperxe2x80x9d is attached to the top sleeping surface. The topper may also be attached to the bottom sleeping surface as well, so that the mattress can be flipped.
Traditional bedding or seating products typically have one degree of firmness throughout because all of the springs of the spring core are identical.
Alternatively, bedding and seating systems may have a resilient foam core. This foam core may be surrounded by perimeter bolsters, located around the edges of the sleeping surface, i.e., at the head, foot, or sides of the mattress as those terms are known in the art. Foam core mattresses may also include toppers, in addition to mattress pads and covers.
Also known in the art are bedding or seating products that have increased firmness about their perimeter edge portions, primarily to prevent collapse of the side edges of the bedding or seating product when a person sits on the side edges. The well-known border wires found in almost all mattresses and seating products are one such device. These edge reinforcements also prevent loss of resiliency of the perimeter edge of the bedding or seating product as a result of persons repeated getting on and off the product or by sitting or leaning on one edge of the bedding or seating product.
Most of these edge supports enhances the firmness by locating firmness enhancing materials or devices between the upper and lower border wires of the product. This limits the effectiveness of the edge support and subjects the border wires to excessive bending forces.
What is needed is an edge support for a bedding or seating product which enhances the firmness of the edge of the product while preventing the border wire from being repeatedly flexed and possibly permanently bent due to a user sitting on the edge of the bedding or seating product.
A stiffening system for the perimeter edges of a foam core mattress comprising a coil spring (or other spring-based) structure disposed along one or more perimeter edges (e.g., one or both side edges, the foot, the head, or a combinations thereof including the foot and both side edges) of a mattress having a foam sleeping area. The perimeter spring-based structure is rectangular or square in cross-section and provides sufficient stiffness for comfortable seating on the edges of the mattress, while the sleep area defined within the perimeter spring structure provides the softness and other salutary effects of a foam sleeping surface.